She Can Get It
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Beck has questions about his pro so who better to ask then Ted.  This leads Ted to thinking about their relationship.  Yet Ted still feels something.


_Author's Note: Ha I love when muses run rampant. Especially after listening to songs. Teddy is talking to Beck about Phoenix and an intersting conversation insues. Bold is the flash backs while the italics is the song lyrics._

_Discliamer: I only own Beck, Phoenix, and Bell. Otherwise Teddy owns himself and Kevin Rudolf owns his lyrics._

_Backstage at NXT_

I was having a crappy day. My own rookie had ditched me. I shook my head and looked up to see Beck standing outside of my locker room.

"What do you want?" I snapped as I pushed past him and into the room.

"I want to talk about Phoenix." He replied as he followed me in.

"So you come to me?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah someone pointed me to you." Beck answered as he stuck his hands in his pockets. I sighed and stepped behind a screen to pull on my pants. I came out and looked at him.

"What makes her tick?" Beck asked.

"A lot of things." I answered with a knowing smile.

_Yeah, she don't stop, she workin' it all about  
She moves it around the clock  
And she can get it, she can get it  
Don't quit, the way that she moves it  
She's makin' me lose my grip  
And she can get it, she can get it_

**May 26, 2008**

**I had just finished cutting my promo and Phoenix was passing me to do something. I had always loved to watch Phoenix work. I'd grown up with her but that didn't change any feelings I had. She was hot. That was putting it plainly though. Something about her made my blood run south. I knew what Randy couldn't see though. That idiot had his mind on different things. Phoenix loved him and she was good at hiding it. I'm not going to approach her until tomorrow though. When she gets back to the hotel from ECW.**

"**Hey Teddy Bear." Phoenix said as she sauntered past me. I raised my hand to wave but grabbed her wrist instead. I pulled her to me and she raised an eyebrow.**

"**Excited to see me?" She asked.**

"**I always am." I whispered.**

"**Liar." She breathed back. I chuckled and noticed the way she shifted.**

"**You okay?" I asked.**

"**I got a photo shoot. Want to watch?" She asked. I absently nodded my head and she left and I followed after her. I barely noticed anything but the way she walked. Her legs went on forever and that was the truth. She stopped in front of the cameras and they shoved clothes at her.**

"**Should I ask?" She asked. They shook her head and she went to get changed. She came back a few seconds later and my jaw dropped. She was in a white sports bra with grey trim and a pair of guy jeans.**

"**Whose jeans?" She asked.**

"**Orton's. We lifted them when he was distracted." Someone said. She sighed and I took the time to appreciate her body. The tattoos only added to the way she was. You could see the tips of the wings for her Bret Hart tattoo on her left hip and the Brood cross gracing her left side. Everything about her was sexy and it sucked. I watched as she did her photo shoot. Every once in a while her eyes drifted to mine and I'd wink. Once she was changed she looked at me.**

"**You want something Teddy Bear?" She asked.**

"**You." I whispered.**

"**We'll see Teddy." She said as she walked away with her hips swaying. I groaned and shook my head.**__

She knows just what she likes  
No matter what the price  
She got me hurtin' bad, perfect tan, workin' out  
Looks like a million cash, well, let me fill your glass  
And there was money in the bed  


"Ted?" Beck asked.

"What." I snapped.

"You zoned out." Beck muttered as he shrunk back. I hung my head.

"She is the best at what she does. She's fiercely loyal though enough to rival a lion." I said.

"What?" Beck asked.

"She's had multiple lovers." I answered.

"Like who?" Beck asked.

"Hm Thomas who I still want to kill, Jeff Hardy, Evan Bourne for a night, and myself." I answered.

"You're not counting Randy?" Beck asked.

"It's kind of obvious." I muttered. Beck shrugged.

"So when were you two a thing?" Beck asked.

"May 26 of 2008 for two weeks." I answered. Beck whistled.

"Yeah it was the best two weeks of my life…while until I met Bell." I said with a smile. I loved my wife I really did. Maryse can go away for all I care. Bell was my one and only.

_Yeah, she don't stop, she workin' it all about  
She moves it around the clock  
And she can get it, she can get it  
Don't quit, the way that she moves it  
She's makin' me lose my grip  
And she can get it, she can get it_

"**Teddy Bear you're going to be the death of me." She whispered as she looked at me from in front of the mirror fixing her hair. I smirked.**

"**I try." I said.**

"**We shouldn't be doing this here." She mused.**

"**Yeah but it makes it all the more fun." I chuckled. She glared at me before she turned around to face me her hands on her hips.**

"**Ted I'm seriously involved in this company I can't do this." She whispered.**

"**Yeah but you have to admit this is the best you've ever had." I said with a smirk. She sighed and nodded. We were in her locker room on RAW. I had managed to get her to bend to my will for the simple fact I was bored. I watched as she crossed the room and settled on my lap again. She kissed me once on the lips before she smiled.**

"**We're going to get in so much trouble." She muttered.**

"**I'll try to keep you out of trouble no promises though." I whispered as I rested my thumb on her left hip right on her tattoo. She rolled her eyes and got off my lap and left me sitting there. There was something about that woman that drove me wild.**__

She puts in overtime and on those slow grinds  
She gets a hustle of lupatans, buckle up  
But I got that attitude, she got the right moves  
Let's put the workin' baby, up and down the avenue

Yeah, she don't stop, she workin' it all about  
She moves it around the clock  
And she can get it, she can get it  
Don't quit, the way that she moves it  
She's makin' me lose my grip  
And she can get it  


"No matter what Randy says Phoenix isn't one to sleep around." I said.

"She can have anyone she wants but she chosen him." I said. Beck nodded his head.

"Why do you think he's going through with it?" Beck asked.

"He's Randy no one really knows." I answered.

"Do you think that Phoenix would cheat if she had a chance?" Beck asked. I growled at him.

"You watch your mouth. Phoenix wouldn't look twice at any man. Even when she was with me." I said.

"Evolution was hard for her. She was dating Jeff at that time and just having to act attracted to those guys was difficult." I replied.

"So she couldn't have slept with Bryan if she wanted too?" Beck asked.

"Gah you're dumb." I muttered.

"No, she couldn't have." I answered.

_Turn around and cut you in a blink of an eye  
Yeah, you know she always get what she wants  
And yeah, it's so amazin' how she's puttin' me down  
Is this love? Is this love? Is this love?_

Yeah, she don't stop, she workin' it all about  
She moves it around the clock  
And she can get it, she can get it  
Don't quit, the way that she moves it  
She's makin' me lose my grip  
And she can get it, she can get it

**I loved what we had. She'd come back from whatever it was she was doing and I'd be there. In her room waiting. I couldn't get enough of her. Though I figured eventually something would change. I was laying on her bed it was Tuesday. I had ECW on and she was wrestling as always. I watched at how smooth she was working the match against the boys. Our relationship was hitting the beginning of three weeks and I had started to notice Isabella Rhodes. She wasn't too bad to look at. I shook my head and watched Phoenix's match. I smiled as she won. She'd be back soon which would bode well for us as a couple. I couldn't wait until she was back. A few hours later she walked in and sighed.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked.**

"**Nothing just thinking." She answered. I looked closely at her and I didn't feel what I had toward her.**

"**Kitten we're not right are we?" I asked.**

"**No." She answered as she put her bag down.**

"**I say we end it then and stay friends." I suggested.**

"**Smart plan Teddy Bear." She replied.**

"**It was fun but not right." I mused as I gave her a kiss.**

"**I totally agree with you. Though I think Bell has her eyes on you." She said as she walked into the bathroom. I smiled. Only Phoenix would say that. I walked out of her room and went back to my room.**__

Yeah, she don't stop, she workin' it all about  
She moves it around the clock  
And she can get it, she can get it  
Don't quit, the way that she moves it  
She's makin' me lose my grip  
And she can get it, she can get it

Yeah, she don't stop, just don't stop

I smiled.

"She can get it but she won't ever use it." I said.

"Did she help you?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, she got me Isabella." I answered.

"Does she always do that?" Beck asked.

"Sometimes. She did the same with Dragon and Evan, Megan and Cody, Adrianna and Jack, Gwyneth and Justin, and Aurora and Wade. Well she also worked some couples over in TNA." I answered.

"Does she always make the right choices?" Beck asked.

"With couples. I don't think so half the time." I answered as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why?" Beck asked.

"She set my sister up with someone I didn't think would work." I answered.

"Right Rinna is your sister. This would make you related to Wade if Rose and he got married." Beck said. I nodded my head.

"Though she always means well. She always seems to be the one that fixes things. Though she can't always fix her own relationships." I said.

"Yeah I was hoping that we could do something about that." Beck said.

"We can't. Nothing can change Randy's mind." I mused. Beck sighed.

"She's taught me so much though." He said.

"Yeah she's done that for a lot of people." I replied.

"Could we at least try to do something for her?" He asked.

"Yeah don't turn out like Nexus or Alex Riley." I answered with a smile.

"I feel like I'm failing her though." Beck said.

"Just work as hard as you can. Do what she says and maybe take in all the knowledge she teaches you." I replied.

"You think that could help her?" He asked.

"Maybe. The less stress she has the better." I answered with a shrug. Beck nodded his head.

"Can I ask you one more question?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Did you love her?" He asked. I looked at him and sighed. Did I love Phoenix when we were an item? Maybe but I couldn't be entirely sure. It probably had been lust because she is hot. Growing up with her hadn't really helped. I had seen her grow into her body.

"I don't think I did. I think of her like a sister now. I think when I was with her it was mostly lust." I answered. Beck smiled at me.

"Thanks for this." Beck said.

"Anytime but remember don't stress her out or I'll get you." I threatened.

"It's noted." Beck said as he left my office. I smiled to myself. I would defend Phoenix its how I was. I looked up when the door opened and in walked Isabella.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Got bored waiting at the hotel." She answered.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"All of it. You're a sweetheart." She answered as she smiled. I sighed and after picking up my bag wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go back to the hotel." I said.

"I agree." She said as we left the arena behind.


End file.
